Just a Phone Call to Happiness
by Hypnotoad76
Summary: Future fic. Jeff has a girl sent over from an escort service, who may or may not be someone he once knew.


Jeff glanced at the wall clock as the doorbell rang. 9pm on the dot, just like he had been told. He got up from the couch and answered the door. "Hello. Come on in." He stepped aside as the diminutive woman walked in. She slipped out of her coat and handed it to Jeff, revealing a low cut black coattail dress and red stiletto heels. "Would you like something to drink?"

"I'll take a screwdriver. But only if you have decent vodka. I don't drink gut rot or anything that tastes like rubbing alcohol."

He smirked as he went over to the liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Grey Goose, along with a bottle of scotch for himself. "This good enough for your refined pallet?"

"That will do." She said with a small side smile.

"Just so you know, I like a woman who has a standard for alcohol." Jeff disappeared in the kitchen for a few minutes to make the drinks. When he returned he found her looking at a few framed pictures he had on the wall.

She pointed to a group photo of him and the study group at graduation. "Who's the brunette that you're standing next to?"

"No one. Just someone…" Jeff took the woman's hand and pulled her away from the pictures as he handed her her drink.

"I didn't mean to pry. You just seemed so happy in the-."

"Can we not talk about anyone who is or was in my life?"

She shrugged as she took a sip of her drink. "Fair enough. If that's what the client wants I won't ask about your life."

Jeff took a big sip of his drink as he looked at her closely. She was definitely beautiful. Smooth creamy white skin. Big green eyes. Rich auburn hair in a bob cut. A spectacular set of tits practically spilling out of her dress. A great ass that matched her equally fantastic legs. She was stunning.

"So, what do I call you? Mr. big? Tall muscular and handsome? "

"Jeff's fine. What do I call you?"

"I go by many names. I've been called Rebecca, Amber, Trudy, Suzie-."

"You know what. How about no names for either of us tonight."

"That will work. Well, I think we've done enough getting to know each other, don't you think?" She took his tie in her hand and pulled him down the hallway.

"Bedrooms that way." He smiled as he allowed her to lead him like a dog. Once inside he closed the door and took off his suit jacket, flinging it across the chair as she sat on the bed and removed her heels. He covertly watched her draw patterns in the carpet with her big toe as he took off his shoes and socks before taking off his tie and removed the knot. "Do you charge extra if we use this?" He said as he held up the tie.

"Fees the same no matter what we do. I only have one real rule. Under **NO **circumstance do I let anyone kiss me above my neck."

"See here's the thing. I kind of have a problem not doing something when I'm told I can't."

She got up and leaned into him, running her hands seductively down his chest and stomach. She leaned into his ear as she grabbed his cock in her hand, causing him to groan in pain and excitement as she squeezed his stiffening organ. "Either play nice and we'll have a good time or don't and things will go badly for you. Understand big boy?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Good." She stepped away and unzipped the back of her dress as she slipped her arms out of the straps and let it fall down her body and pool at her feet. She arched her hip to the side as she stood there in nothing but a pair of lacy black panties, which were already soaked from arousal.

Jeff stared at her, his dick growing fully hard as he took in the beautiful sight before him. As quickly as he could he removed his dress shirt and trousers, not caring where they landed as he closed the distance between them. Keeping aware of her rules he kissed and sucked on her neck and collar bone as he backed her up and pushed her onto the bed. She laughed as she bounced on the mattress, but her laughter morphed into moans as Jeff leaned over her and took hold of one of her breasts in his mouth. She sharply gasped as he suckled at the pert flesh and rock hard nipple while simultaneously kneading her other breast.

Just then Jeff pulled away and picked up the tie that had fallen on the floor. "Put your arms above your head." He took hold of her arms and tied her wrists together. Once he has secured the knot he slowly took hold of her panties and slowly pulled them off of her body, inhaling deeply before tossing them to the ground. He reached into a paper bag on the bedside table and pulled out a box of condoms. He pulled his boxer-briefs off as he quickly unwrapped one and rolled it on. Hovering over her he positioned himself at her entrance before slowly pushing himself into her.

"Fucking Christ you're tight." He remained still for a few moments so she could get used to him inside of her when he suddenly felt her flex her muscles and tightly squeeze his shaft within her. Groaning loudly he pulled back until he was almost completely out of her before thrusting into her in one hard stroke. She gasped and moaned as he moved in and out of her with fast powerful strokes. Jeff felt her wrap her legs around his waist as she moved her hips up and down, pulling him even deeper into her. He leaned down and sucked her nipples as the bed violently shook and banged against the wall.

After several minutes he knew he wasn't going to last much longer, so he moved his fingers down between her legs and over her clit. Her legs had a vice like grip around his waist as her entire body tensed and her face contorted into a massive silent scream. As she clamped down on him he pushed into her as far as he could as he cried out, filling the condom as he came hard.

He waited several moments before pulling out of her and laying down on the bed, gasping for breath. "That was amazing." He grinned as he rolled the condom off and threw it in the waste basket before reaching up and untying her wrists. "I'm sure it's not nearly that good for you every night."

"Oh, I have fantastic sex most nights. But this was definitely one to remember." She ran her fingers across his chest before she got up and slipped back into her dress. "I don't say this to all of my clients, but I had a real good time tonight."

"The same can defiantly be said about you." Jeff opened the bedside drawer and took out a white envelope, which he handed to the woman as she was putting her shoes on. "For you Madam."

"Thank you sir. Have a good night." She took one last look at Jeff before walking out and gently closing the bedroom door. Jeff found his boxer-briefs and pulled them on before flopping down on the bed. He closed his eyes as he drifted in and out of sleep.

His eyes snapped open as he heard the bedroom door open. He sat up as Annie walked into the room. "Hey Jeff." She said sweetly.

In a flash he got out of bed and marched over to her. She barely had time to close the door before he grabbed her and kissed her deeply. She grabbed onto his arms as her knees practically buckled, matching his passion as she kissed him right back. After several minutes they finally separated when they began to feel light headed from lack of oxygen.

"I've been dying to do that all night."

"After everything we just did that's what you've been excited to do?"

"I told you I don't like being denied."

Annie giggled as she held up the envelope and thrust it into Jeff's chest. "Monopoly money?" she said with fake indignation. "So that's all I'm worth to you?"

"Did you actually count it? There was thirty thousand in there. I had to go through two games to get it all."

"Really." She pulled him into another kiss. "You think I'm worth thirty thousand dollars?"

"No, I think a call girl of your beauty and talents is worth thirty grand. As for Annie, I don't think they can put a price tag on you to accurately describe your worth." He pulled back a bit to study her face, particularly her long brown hair and one of a kind big blue eyes. "You didn't tell me you were going to wear green contacts."

"Figured it would be a nice touch along with the wig." She placed her index and middle finger in her mouth before running them down his chest. "So…you seemed pretty spent after earlier. You don't think you'd be too tired to take me to the stars again, would you?" she seductively said as she circled his hardening nipples.

Jeff kissed Annie briefly before picking her up and carrying her over to the bed, dropping her on top of the rumpled sheets. He quickly shed his underwear as he opened her coat, momentarily freezing in surprise when he saw that she wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"Figured clothes would be a waste of time since they were going to come off anyway." Annie threw her coat across the room as she pushed Jeff onto his back and straddled his hips. Taking hold of his shaft she pumped it a couple of times before guiding him into her. Placing a hand on his chest to steady herself Annie arched her back as she ground her hips in a sexy circular motion. Jeff grabbed hold of her back to further steady her as he leaned up and sucked on her breasts, quickly alternating between them as if he couldn't decide between the two.

Soft mewling sounds escaped from Annie as she moved against Jeff. Just as she built up a steady rhythm she felt herself fall backwards as Jeff pushed her onto her back. He kissed her passionately as he moved within her, this time with slow measured strokes. His hands gently caressed her breasts as their bodies moved in perfect sync. Unlike the marathon fuck session from earlier this time was more sensual and intimate. They both took their time, exploring each other's bodies as they were determined to make it last as long as possible.

Annie moaned as she felt her body grow hot, turning Jeff on even more from the way her lips buzzed against his. Delicious pressure built up inside of her until it finally exploded within her. As she cried out from her orgasm Jeff yelled out her name as he was overtaken with his own, squeezing the bed sheets as he came inside of her.

Jeff braced himself for a few moments before he lifted himself off of her and lay down in bed, completely spend. He pulled Annie over as she rested her head on his chest. They lay there, basking in post coital silence before she leaned over him and searched the bedside table. "Annie, I really don't have the energy tonight for a third round."

"No Jeff, I'm just looking for-."

"Oh, they're right here." Jeff pulled a zip lock baggie out of the drawer and took three rings out of it. He handed Annie her engagement ring and wedding band before slipping his own band on his ring finger. "Best date night ever."

"Glad you liked it, because next week it's my turn to pick what we do."

He grinned as he kissed her. "Can't wait."


End file.
